7 Caminhos
by Pinky-Tie
Summary: Sasuke tem ouvido rumores por toda vila e por todo mundo ninja, o nome do segundo herói shinobi tinha ganhado força em todos os lugares e o Uchiha não conseguiu se manter fora do assunto.


"Nunca tive um laço como eu tive com Sasuke"

"Você deveria parar de subestimar suas amizades, Naruto."

* * *

Sasuke podia até voltar para aldeia e retribuir os sentimentos que tem pelo Naruto. Mas as vezes, as merdas que você faz e o tempo perdido não voltam atrás.

É por isso que Sasuke vai até Shikamaru, o melhor amigo do amor de sua vida, e ele invade seu quarto.

Quando Shikamaru abre a porta, assim que nota uma sombra tridimensional ele fica em posição de ataque apenas para perceber que não precisava. Não estava sob ataque, não ainda. Era Uchiha Sasuke.

Shikamaru acende as luzes.

"Pensei que o homem das combras fosse eu. O que faz aqui?"

"Você já deveria saber."

Os olhos alertas, ainda desconfiado do moreno. O que tinha total cabimento levando em consideração seu passado. E levando em consideração o Naruto.

Todos sabem a conexão que ambos tinham no passado. A única pessoa para qual Sasuke sorria, o único que Sasuke não deixaria morrer, a única pessoa que Naruto tentou salvar sacrificando tudo, tudo.

"Não sei como soube." disse o jonin.

E Shikamaru também não queria saber como, muito menos o por que que ele sabe.

"Com certeza não sei de tudo.", retrucou Sasuke.

"O que você quer?"

"É verdade os boatos na folha?", que você e o Naruto estão transando apaixonadamente por ai?

Shikamaru estava na frente da pessoa que mais detestava na aldeia inteira. Ele tinha que fazer algo. Ele tinha que jogar na cara o quanto aquele moreno era miserável e o que ele fez ao Naruto por todos esses anos por causa do seu egocentrismo. Sua petulância arrogante.

Mas ele não podia se intrometer. Nem sabia ao certo se Naruto ainda o amava.

"Discuto segredos pessoais apenas com quem merece, Sasuke." Ele não queria ter continuado, não queria que ambos colegas de times voltassem a se ver novamente, por que de uma forma ou de outra, isso afetaria seu Hokage, seu amante. Mas a sua boca não se aquietou. Mais que inteligência e astúcia, Shikamaru teve coragem. "Se quer tanto saber, por que não procura saber do Naruto, falando com ele?"

Sasuke, mordeu forte os lábios. Deu para notar a mordida com as luzes acessas. Com a cara orgulhosa dele. A única coisa quebrando o silêncio de sua resposta.

Shikamaru para em sua frente, receoso mas não hesitante o bastante para ficar sem se opor. Luzes acessas, olhos castanhas contra as íris totalmente negras do outro.

A coragem dando espaço ao medo de ter jogado o amor da sua vida de volta aos braços do Uchiha, seguindo o que aconteceria se não tivesse tomado uma iniciativa em relação ao loiro após a partida do Senin. Shikamaru sentia que, com toda angústia e dor de poder ver Naruto mal de novo, tinha que protege-lo matendo-o perto de si, longe do Sharingan, como um animal que rosna em torno da sua propriedade, pela terra que ainda tinha em mãos.

"Se seu objetivo é o Naruto, dessa vez vou alerta-lo para ficar longe dele, ou eu não sei do que serei capaz de fazer."

Sasuke não braniu. Nem refutou. Tanto que o silêncio soou tão mortal quanto o de antes. Como se tivesse esperimentando o lugar que Shika tinha assumido em sua derrota ao Uchiha anos atrás. Quando não podia competir pelo loiro nem na academia ninja. Quando precisava encarar Shikamaru lhe olhando torto sem nem saber o por quê. Sem nem ambos saberem o por que de toda irritação um com o outro.

Agora sabem. Agora é nítido. Agora Sasuke sente na pele.

"Você pode sair da minha casa?" o homem das sombras expeliu, exauto por causa da presença encomodado que invadira su casa.

Entao ele se levanta e caminha para a porta.

Assim que Shikamaru tem sua resposta pacífica, que o Uchiha sairia da sua casa sem mais ou menos, ele continua.

"Por que não sai pela janela?"

Sasuke para de novo. Agora, instantaneamente o estrangeiro está em sua frente. Shikamaru desequilibra para trás mas logo se recupera sem esquecer-se de tomar uma kunai e a sacar em direção ao invasor. Sasuke tem sua espada na bainha e uma kunai prestes a lember-lhe o pescoço. Mas qualquer um sabe que um Uchiha não precisa de equipamento para tortura, os olhos vermelhos saltando em direção aos castanhos límpidos do outro. Dentes cerrados e trocas de intimidação.

Ambos se encaram de perto. Rostos próximos, nenhuma expressão escaparia do olhar do outro.

Yeah, dava para sentir o medo nos olhos do Uchiha e ainda sim, decisão. Podia ter caído na dele se ele quisesse, olhar para a vermelhidão em seu rosto era sinal de que ele lhe havia poupado a vida, Deus deve saber o porquê. Mas agora, a sombra dele mantinha-o cativo à sua. Shikamaru apertou as pálpebras, e ficou alerta apenas pelos ouvidos.

Outro silêncio tomou o quarto. Paralisados um na frente do outro. Se Sasuke não ia mata-lo, muito menos ele o mataria.

"Sobre o Naruto..." começou Sasuke.

Nara nunca quis tanto abrir os olhos.

"Não faço bem para ele."

"E qual a novidade?" questionou Shikamaru num tom totalmente sarcástico. Sem tentar esconder. Foi uma fala inesperada. "Tudo isso foi escolha dele, é por isso que você pode caminhar por aí."

"Eu sei".

Então, Shikamaru fraquejou e encarou olhos limpos. Pretos e profundos.

E então teve aquele momento. Esses pequenos momentos que Shikamaru não esquece por simplesmente não poderem ser deletados da memória. Ele ainda vai lembrar da velocidade arterial, do aperto no coração e o espanto que lhe sobreveio pelos pêlos arriados. Um sorriso doloroso advindo de Sasuke em sua direção. Um olhar de desistência.

Nesse milésimos segundo, sua sombra quebrou, assustada pelo que viu. Voltando para seu dono carregando vitória e espanto.

Logo depois, nem porta nem janela, apenas sua imagem desaparecendo no ar deixando Shimamaru no escuro.

Ele nunca gostou desse cara.


End file.
